The following relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically to multiple transmission time interval (TTI) coordination within a time division duplexing (TDD) configuration.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Wireless multiple-access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. An example telecommunication standard is Long Term Evolution (LTE). LTE is designed to improve spectral efficiency, lower costs, improve services, make use of new spectrum, and better integrate with other open standards. LTE may use OFDMA on the downlink (DL), single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) on the uplink (UL), and multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna technology.
Within multiple access systems, methods for error control (e.g., hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ)) may provide feedback regarding the success of a transmission. In some cases, data received using TTIs of a short duration relative to other TTIs, feedback may correspondingly be provided in a short duration TTI. However, a timing between data reception and feedback transmission may result in unnecessary communication delays and reduced system performance if the timing does not account for the durations of the TTIs associated with the data and feedback.